Babysitting Bella
by yoru-anime-yume
Summary: Summary:sequal to Babysitting Edward What would happen if Emmett still had some potion left over and slipped it in Bella’s drink? Chaos ensues.


**Babysitting Bella**

**Summary: What would happen if Emmett still had some potion left over and slipped it in Bella's drink? Chaos ensues. **

**A/N: if I owned Twilight or New Moon, Bella would have already been married… btw, Edward might be a **_**little**_** OOC in some parts…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I drove my beautiful angel from school to my house. Emmett refused to ride with me because I still hadn't gotten him back for the potion thing yet. My poor Bella looked so hurt that I didn't remember her. I can't even begin to imagine how that felt.

I found something rather amusing about the whole ordeal, however. I was eavesdropping on Bella's and Alice's conversation. It seems I was still able to dazzle her, even as a kid. I smirked at that thought. I'm still annoyed that Emmett hid a camera up in my room. I never did get that tape back, either…

"We're here." I told Bella as I pulled into the driveway. Once inside, I was helping Bella with some homework until she said that she was thirsty. I nodded and was about to get up, but Emmett was already in front of her with a cup of soda or something. Bella started drinking it, but I yelled for her to stop because I recognized the weird smell. It was the POTION! Noooo! BELLA!!!

No! I was too late! She drank it all! Suddenly, she ran up to Alice's vast bathroom. A few seconds later, Alice ran at vampire speed screaming "Hold on, Bella!" to her bathroom. When she got up there, all I heard was the squeal Alice used when she saw something cute. That's NEVER a good sign. BELLA! I ran up to Alice's bathroom. In her arms, I saw the most beautiful human five year old girl. In Bella's teenage clothes…

"Bella?" I asked. The girl looked up at me with question in her eyes. "That's my name. How did you know?" Then she flushed, and looked down. So that stupid side effect was still there! Bella didn't remember me! NOOO!

"I'm Edward. This is my sister, Alice." I said as I pointed. "Oh." She said. Suddenly, Alice grinned. "Hey, Bella? How about we get you some clothes that fit? Time to go shopping!" Alice squealed before Bella could answer. Then, Alice ran downstairs with Bella to get in the Volvo. I sighed. Poor Bella…

After about three hours, Alice came in toting about twelve bags and a five year old Bella. I had just finished telling Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie what happened. Suddenly, Rosalie started saying something about how her new little sister needs to be taught about the fashion industry. Then, Rosalie and Alice picked Bella and the bags up and ran them up to Alice's bathroom…again…

I was reading their thoughts to see what they're putting my precious Bella through. _'OOOOH! She's SOOOO adorable! I wonder if we can keep her like this? Wait, no. AWWWW! She is so cute!!!!' _That was Alice. _'Alice did a good job picking out clothes. I'm not sure Edward would approve, though…' _that was Rosalie. Wait, what wouldn't I approve of?! What did Alice buy?! My poor Bella! NOOO! They blocked out their thoughts!

After about an hour, the three of them came down. I saw Bella and was absolutely shocked. She had on a mini-skirt. A black, leather mini-skirt. And a red and black TIGHT tank top on. _'Don't worry, Edward! We got some in Bella's teenage size, too!' _Alice thought to me. Oh, great. This is SO unfair. I couldn't tell whether to add them to my death list or to thank them for Bella's new wardrobe start. I chose the latter. This is bad. I'm thinking of her as a teenager in that outfit…not good…

Next, Emmett did something that made me add another mark to him on the death wish list. He started singing a random song with the word 'sexy' in it just to annoy me! I growled and kicked him. NEVER sing a song with the word 'sexy' directed at Bella! She's mine! I glared daggers at Emmett, but all he did was laugh. Alice gave me that evil grin of hers. _'Wait 'til she's a teenager again.' _Alice thought mischievously. Once she said that, pictures came flooding into my head of other things Alice had bought on Bella…via Alice's mind. If I were still human, I'm pretty sure I would have a nosebleed by now. My poor Bella is a five year old now! Now is NOT the time to be thinking about Bella in those…er…_revealing _clothes Alice picked out. "You know, she'll never wear those clothes, Alice." I said, referring to when Bella becomes a teenager again.

She glared at me and said, "Of course she will! One way or another." Bella looked at us as if we were insane. Alice just shook her head and asked if she was hungry. "Yes." My sweet little Bella answered. Alice then picked up the phone and called Charlie then the pizza parlor. "Charlie said it's okay for Bella to stay here a week.

After about an hour, Bella finished eating and was sleeping with her head on my lap. Alice had re-made the potion—with Jasper's help—and gave it to Bella. Emmett kept sending me pictures of what he wanted to do with Rosalie, and that REALLY grossed me out. Jasper and Alice were just staring into each other's eyes…again…. Carlisle and Esme were in Carlisle's office talking, and my girlfriend was still a five year old with amnesia!

The next few days were uneventful. That is, until the fourth day. Yes! Today's the day my precious Bella turns back into a teenager! I glanced over at her, and she was sitting down watching cartons. Alice came down and took her up to her bedroom. Before I could ask, she told me via the mind. _'When Bella turns back into a teenager, her clothes won't fit her, so I'm saving both of you the embarrassment.'_ Oh. Well, that explains it…

About fifteen minutes later, Bella came down in all her teenage glory…wearing a tight shirt and yet ANOTHER mini-skirt. I raised my eyebrows at Alice. _'I told her it was this or nothing. Not to mention that I took all her clothes so she'll be forced to wear what I bought her!'_ Then she grinned that evil grin of hers. Alice, you are SO evil. I took my angel in my arms and kissed her. Then I heard Emmett's thoughts. _'I video taped her, too! Even in her mini-skirts!!!" _

"EMMETT!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yeah, depending on if anybody actually wants me to write more on this one, I will. Just send me a review telling me how good or bad it is and if you think I should write more. Thanks!


End file.
